Someday
by jelywi
Summary: Zach is a player that's just moved into town. Cammie is the girl that everyone wants but can't have. What happens when Zach sets his sights on her?


**I started a new story! Yay! Hope you enjoy it. AU and no spies so please don't say how that's not how they would act. Shanks.**

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOUR ASS UP BACK UP HERE!"

Cammie sighed. It was homecoming and Macey was trying to make her go. She was currently hiding under the McHenry's dining room table to avoid having hours of torture applied to her.

"CAMMIE! I'M GONNA MAKE BEX COME FIND YOU IF YOU DON'T COME UP HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO HOMECOMING AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN IT!"

Gahh. Cammie knew that she might as well give in. Either way she had to go- her own will or not.

"I'm coming, Mace, calm down," I told her as I approached the staircase.

"Yay! Come on!" she squealed.

I sighed again and climbed up the stairs. Macey pulled me up faster and shoved me down into a chair.

"Okay, I'll let you pick: hair or makeup first?"

"Neither?"

She glared at me. And Macey's glare isn't something that you want to be on the other end of.

"Fine, I guess I'll get hair out of the way first."

"Mkay. I think that I'll just do a simple ponytail cur into a spiral."

I smiled. For once, Macey was doing something SIMPLE on me.

"Thanks Mace."

"No problem. I just KNOW that you're gonna love it. AND you can get revenge on Josh."

"I don't want to get revenge on Josh! Why do you always think that?!"

"Woah girl, defensive much? You know I'm just trying to help."

"I'm sorry, I know, but I really am over him."

Of course, Bex and Liz chose to walk in just then. Their hair and makeup was already completed. Somehow, they enjoyed Macey's torture.

"Cam, we know, it's just that he was your first boyfriend and it just shook you up." Bex told me.

"I know, but really guys, I'm fine."

Macey shrugged. "Well, either way you're going to look perfect whether you like it or not."

I laughed and then glared at her. "Wow, you never stop, do you?"

"What can I say? I'm persistent."

Everyone but Macey started cracking up.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Liz finally spoke up. "Persistent is a giant understatement."

"Gah, whatever. Anyway, Cam, I finished you're hair."

Cammie turned around and looked into the mirror. She had to admit, her hair looked great.

"You're welcomeee. Now for your makeup," Macey's voice rang out.

I groaned. "Why Macey, why must you torture me?"

"Turn around and quit whining. Just remember, every time I do your makeup, you love it when I'm done."

Cammie frowned. That was partially true. She did look good when Macey was done with her, but it was so darn painful and took so dang long. It had taken Macey 20 minutes just to make a ponytail, and she knew that it would take at least triple that to do her makeup. This was going to be a while.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

ZPOV

"Hey man, you going to homecoming?"

Zach turned around and saw his newly found friend, Grant.

Zach replied, "I don't know, are you?"

"Yup, me, Nick, and Jonas are all going. Well Nick is going with Macey, but it doesn't matter."

Zach had only gotten here a week ago and he already knew that Grant was madly in love with Bex. He could tell by the way he talked about her with that love struck look in his eyes. He just didn't have the courage to ask her out.

"Dude, when, are you going to ask Bex out?"

"Who said that I wanted to?"

"You're eyes."

Grant scoffed. "Whatever you say, Zach. So are you gonna come?"

"Yeah sure, it'd be a good way to meet people, if you know what I mean," Zach waggled his eyebrows.

Grant chuckled. "Okay, that's fine. Oh, and we have an extra suit if you need it. Just meet back at my house in like an hour."

"That sounds great. See ya later."

"See ya."

If you hadn't guessed yet, I'm sort of a player. I just don't really like to get attached.

I was definitely ready for a new school. My old one was fine, I just didn't really like the teachers. They treated the students like they were better than them. I had been part of student council, but the teachers hardly let them make any changes. Overall, he was a pretty hardworking student and he also played football. He also couldn't wait for a fresh start.

Zach was somewhat of a troublemaker. He liked playing pranks on people and sometimes just took him a notch too far.

Homecoming was going to be interesting. Zach would make sure of that.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

CPOV

Finally! Macey had FINALLY finished my makeup after nearly an hour and a half. Torture at it's purest.

Cammie had to admit, however, that it looked really good. Macey had given her smoky eye, a touch of light pink blush, eyeliner in gold, and too much mascara for comfort.

"Yay, know we just need to get you in your dress and shoes!" Macey exclaimed.

I smiled. Finally, I was almost done. And this was the easiest part. Well, except for the death traps Macey claims are shoes.

Macey hands me a dress and a pair of shoes and shoves me into the bathroom. "Change quickly, I wanna see!"

I went in, pulled the dress on, and painfully strapped the shoes. I always trusted Macey with these things, she knew what she was doing. Even for school, she makes me show her what I'm wearing over Skype before I go.

I step out quickly, even before I look in the mirror.

Bex and Liz gasped.

"Damn Cam, you gon' get all dem boyys," Macey jokes in a funny accent.

Everyone started cracking up. Macey has that effect on people.

"Haha sure, Macey."

I turned and looked in Macey's gigantic mirror.

I had to admit, the dress was, well, beautiful and it complemented me well. It was a turquoisy color that came up to about my mid-thigh. The sleeves were long and covered my arms completely and had gold cuffs of fabric on the end. The neckline dipped slightly but not too much. I liked the back the best. It had a pattern of crosses down to my lower back, all outlined in gold. This was by far my favorite dress that Macey had chosen for me. Lastly, the shoes were regular pumps and were a simple gold tha matched the gold on my dress.

"Aww Mace, I love it! Thank you," I told her gratefully.

"I know I'm a fashion genius, no need to thank me."

We all laughed again. Quickly, Liz and Bex changed into their dresses and shoes. They both looked flawless.

Bex was wearing a simple white dress-which also had an outlined in gold pattern on the back- that made her bronze skin and makeup pop. It was down to her mid-thigh also. Her hair was hair up, half done and outlined her face well. Her makeup was all delicate gold. Her shoes were strappy gold sandals.

Liz was wearing an intricate lavender dress that swept down to her knees. There was beautiful bronze stitching patterns all over it. Her makeup was a purple smoky eye that complemented her greatly. Her hair was down and straightened. She wore simple nude pumps.

After a few more minutes, Macey came out. She looked, well, GORGEOUS. She wore a striking blood red dress that came to her mid-thigh. Her makeup was gold like Bex's with bright red lipstick. Her hair was braided down the side. She wore weges that complemented her legs perfectly.

All-in-all we looked, erm, well, pretty hot, if I do say so myself. We were definitely ready for homecoming.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

GPOV

All of the guys finally got to my house already in suits. Well all except Zach who was borrowing a suit from me because he hadn't unpacked his yet.

Zach quickly changed and they were ready. Unlike girls, they were all ready in less than 15 minutes. We all got into Nick's truck and were ready to go.

**Okay, I know it's not all that great, but I needed something to start the story. Read and review and tell me what you think! **

**XOXO**


End file.
